zkasaevaorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Azzanathos
"The Force is both a tool, and a means to an end, yet you should wield it wisely." Darth Azzanathos,, born Aerinn Kharegal, is a figure shrouded in mystery. His rise to power was a swift, and perilous one. Trained by his Master, Prudentius, to resist both pain, and mental attacks through fear, Azzanathos has become numb to many things. Cold, calm, and collected, Azzanathos is a member of the Immortal Council of the Zkasaeva Order, but, only out of necessity. He is an avid practitioner of Sith Alchemy, Sith Sorcery, Force Deflection, Tutaminis, as well as being a lesser user of saber forms, in conjunction with the agility-filled Teras Kasi, and Echani. While the other Immortals are quick to spring into action, Azzanathos remains cold, and calculating about his choice of words, always ready to talk an enemy down before engaging them. He is the twin of Kalesath, and the two are opposites in their overall way of doing things, though not in their goals. He is one who likes to leave a lasting impression on those he meets. After allowing his Order to fall into ruin, requesting his siblings to allow it to do the same, Azzanathos faded into obscurity. Azzanathos is played by Matt Biography Origin The eldest of six, Azzanathos, named Aerinn upon birth, was born on Alderaan to an odd pair of parents. His father was a Mandalorian, named Kharegal, from Mandalore itself, while his mother was a Jedi, named Meera, who ended up going into self-exile when she met their father. He has a twin, Kalesath, and four younger siblings Kerske, Cavlana, Forcthes and Abronach. Trained from when he could stand to temper his abilities in the Force, as well as his ability in Teras Kasi, and the skill of Tutaminis, which would help him greatly in the future. When Azzanathos was fifteen years old, a group of Sith brought him to the Sith Home-world of Korriban, where he was raised, and then trained to be Sith, along with his siblings. He excelled very highly in the Force, while his twin, Kalesath, excelled in saber duelling. The two were each other's compliment, though, they were separated, as their Overseer thought it'd be more of a challenge for the two, if they were apart. This caused a bit of an emotional rift between the two, for quite some time, as they were forbidden to talk to the other. Many a Lord would watch upon Azzanathos' success, though, he did his best to avoid having any sort of Master, until he found the proper one, one he deemed worthy, himself. That day would soon come. As for everything else, Azzanathos, at the request of his father and grandfather, was sent to train alongside Kamuriel, and his grandfather, Azrael. For a while, Azrael watched from behind the scenes as Kamuriel trained his grandson. Kamuriel, effectively became Azzanathos' first mentor, and ultimately the man to teach him most of what he knew. Masterful One day, Azzanathos stumbled into Kaas city, on an expedition with one of the Lords. He sensed great power in the Force drawing near. This brought him to the scene where Prudentius was examining one of Kaas cities many relics. After finding that the Lord he had travelled there with was dead, he returned to the same spot, to find that the man was still there. He approached the man with all sorts of curiosity, and he soon found himself under attacked. Though he was able to hold for some time, Prudentius was able to overwhelm him, despite holding back significantly. Prudentius thought he showed great power in the Force, and decided that the young man would become his first Apprentice. Azzanathos was forced to hone his ability with Teras Kasi, after being left with nothing but his wit, the clothes on his back and a cut-off connection to the Force. For a few months, he was left on Rishi, dealing with nothing but thugs that wanted to mug the young Apprentice. It was here that he had decided he would change his own name to Azzanathos, and refused to go by anything other than that since that day. He was soon brought into the newly formed Order, known as the Order of Nex, which was led by Prudentius, Darth Rak'nosf, and some unknown Sith named Triumviate, at that point. However, Azzanathos was brought to do much more training in incantations, and to do such incantations, Prudentius forced Azzanathos to be objected to it. Prudentius forced Azzanathos into kolto chambers, but, instead of healing his wounds, they were painful. Alongside this, he was subjected to the Dwomositsqua, or the Smoke Demon for days on end, sometimes while he was within the Kolto. After long enough, he became numb to its effects, as well as the kolto. Despite all of this his pain receptors haven't lessened, though, he is much more resistant to pain and shocking, due to the great torture he was put through, with all of his training. It wasn't long after that Azzanathos finished his first training, and it was soon after this that Azrael stopped slowing his aging process. He had learned all that he needed about his grandson. After meeting with Kalesath, Kerske and Cavlana, Azrael soon died of natural causes, content with the paths that his grandchildren had taken. The four quietly mourned his death, after that. Rise to Power Azzanathos, being one to fight tooth-and-nail for everything he has, worked to study, and nourish himself only off of th e Force. Instead of sleep? Meditation? When he required sustenence, Prudentius fed him the remains of dead Acolytes, rather than anything else. Azzanathos was forced to eat alongside Fluffy, Prudentius' pet Tuk'ata, but, in doing so, the two actually have formed a strong bond. He was promoted to Lord, but remained as Prudentius' Apprentice. With this, Azzanthos was tought many different things, mostly delving into the basics of Sith Alchemy, Sith Magic, the art of Force Drain, and the deepening of his control of Tutaminis, Force Deflection and other things. In comparison to his immediate family members, he was viewed prodigious in his ability and control of the Force, though amongst others, their judgment would be what truly said how strong he was. As a Lord, he deepened his connections with the Order of Sith Magicians, becoming known as one of Elder Kamuriel's best students. A Dark Lord At the age of Twenty-One, Azzanathos was promoted to the rank of Dark Lord, and was placed onto the Council of the Order of Nex, being placed as the head of Defense of the Order. With that, he was officially recognized as Darth Azzanathos. Notable Relations *Kalesath- Azzanathos' twin brother. In all things when it comes to prowess, Kalesath is Azzanathos' opposite. The two are not particularly emotionally close, though, they do care for one another deeply. They share a powerful bond in the Force, as twins tend to do. He is the hand of the Immortals, and only answers to the latter. *Kamuriel- Elder Kamuriel is Azzanathos' mentor, and was a leader during his time as a member of the Order of Sith Magicians, a reclusive order that based itself on multiple Sith Worlds, before being hunted to it's final temple on Tund. *Prudentius- Darth Prudentius has been something akin to a father figure to Azzanathos. He feels he owes the man some kind of loyalty, due to giving him his place, and being the conduit for his rise to power. While Azzanathos knows full-well he exceeds Prudentius in power, he has no desire to be above the man, and thus, he remains as the faithful friend. *Tjaa- Perhaps Azzanathos' closest friend and ally, and the man who was able to help Azzanathos fully escape the binds of being "An Average Sith", in his eyes. The two are somewhat rivals, though, Azzanathos envies one thing about Tjaa, and that is his relationship with his wife. *Kerske- Kerske is Azzanathos and Kalesath's younger brother, who is younger by a year. Azzanathos is not close to him, nor does he keep steady track of the man's actions and antics. However, when he does keep track of him, he's always happy to see his brother's success. *Cavlana- Cavlana is Azzanathos' younger sister. When she's around, he watches her achievements like a proud brother should. The two are not as close as they could be, and rarely see one another, for she is out doing missions, day to day, for him. *Nyrias- Nyrias is the daughter of Prudentius, and a product of his labors. Her fall to the Dark Side can be attributed almost solely to him, though, he doesn't see it as any sort of achievement. *Forcthes- Azzanathos has had little interaction with Forcthes, though, the few times that the young man has been within his grasp, he's been quite protective of him, in secret. *Abronach- Azzanathos knows little of Abronach, save for his memories of Abronach when the boy was only about five. *Lizia- Lizia is Azzanathos' current Apprentice. While he sees her potential, he feels she simply needs to temper it, and let go of her past to become something better. *Rak'nosf- An old ally of Azzanathos and Prudentius'. He sees Rak'nosf as a strong warrior, though, he has a hard time viewing him as anything more than a large brute, with some tactical skill. *Trindibec- Azzanathos' elder paternal cousin. Azzanathos is not particularly fond of him, though, he knows Trindibec will be useful. However, Azzanathos doesn't trust the man, but knows a bit of his capabilites, and that the man is quite cunning, and resourceful. *Malkhallam- The Immortal's Silencer, a man used as a tool to destroy the more classified threats. While Kalesath destroys the open threats to the Order, Malkhallam destroys those that are hidden. Azzanathos holds great respect for the man, as he was one of the few to survive with him during the expedition that Azzanathos obtained his ghost entities. *Cojita- Cojita is Azzanathos' first Apprentice, and former lover. Agency As a powerful Sith Lord, Azzanathos has his own group of followers, though, he looks for quality over quantity. However, the following has grown tremendously in the years. He's gathered his agents wisely, and cultivated their secrets. Only a few people know of his own agents. *Wanderer- Nyl Teechi is an Umbaran Force Sensitive, code-named as Wanderer. He wields a blue saber, and is quite adept at Dark Side abilities. He was able to hold off both a younger Cojita, and an Overseer at the same time with little to no issue. Like most of his race, he is able to subtly influence the minds of others. *Vine Fox- Rei Saru is a Nagai Force Sensitive. Once a mercenary, he was enlisted by Azzanathos after the man saved him from being devoured by a Gormak Vorantikus abomination during a mission on Voss. A slippery individual who works in the shadows, and seems to always find his way out of sticky situations. *Terentatek- Named for his resilience to Force abilities, Terentatek is a Kiffar Mandalorian Warrior known as Ar'rdis Cin, ceremonially a brother of Kad'drot, and a member of the Aliit Kalmarev. *Shadow One- Malkhallam, an old friend of Azzanathos, code-named Shadow One for being Azz's foremost agent. Loyal servant to the Empire, Azzanathos holds great for Mal. The two fought together in the battle of the Fertile Valley against the rebels on Balmorra. *Nomad- Temirth is a swift, Echani descendant, and a distant cousin of Meera, Azzanathos' mother. Whether by genetic mutation, or his Echani genes becoming dominant, he was born with white, echani eyes, and white hair, and tan skin. *Shriek-Hawk- Kad'drot is a Human Mandalorian Warrior who was given his position as clan head by Azzanathos' father, Kharegal. Kad'drot, before achieving head of the Cins, he was bestowed with the honor of the Jaig Eyes. Trivia *Azzanathos, as the contrast to his twin brother, is an avid user of Attic Salt, which usually requires more wording than it's Laconic counterpart. *Azzanathos' name is High Sith or Tsis for "Knowledge" in one of it's variations. Category:Kharegal Family Category:Darth Category:Sith Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Immortal